Pointless Labels for Touching Stories
by IchimayxD
Summary: "Shower floors were always too cold; didn't anyone ever think of installing a floor heater? How could her face ever accustom to such an icy surface? Why did she have to anyway?" Summary might suck, but let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi there! Well this is my first Kickin' It fanfic, and I hope you guys enjoy it. This came to me out of nowhere and took me nearly three days to actually work up the patience to sit at my computer and type. My writers block has been acting strange lately so I'm hoping I can get this done in a shorter time than I got my last fic done. Be a dear and tell me what you think once you're done.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Kickin' It, although with stories like these, I doubt it'd be good if I did.**

Pointless Labels for Touching Stories

Shower floors were always too cold; didn't anyone ever think of installing a floor heater? It was ridiculous, how could her face ever accustom to such an icy surface? Why did she have to get accustomed anyway? Her head throbbed with each pound of her heart, her body felt so cold and she only then realized she lay in a puddle of water. What happened?

She heard someone scream something, and her chest ached, she recognized that voice. Somewhere in the back of her mind she urged herself to stand, to cover her naked body, to stand and fight, but she couldn't find her arms, couldn't find her voice, she could barely see. What was she looking at? She told herself to focus, dark brown hair, big brown eyes, she recognized those eyes, the eyes of her best friend.

Jack.

He was fighting with someone, who was it? Was it Frank? The answer crashed beside her after a second and she inhaled sharply. Yes, it was Frank she'd recognize that curly hair anywhere and it seemed that would be the only way anyone would be able to identify him for a while, his face was covered in blood. Who'd done that? Jack? Why?

She tried to speak, tried to say anything but her throat burned, and with every inhale the pain seemed to worsen. She heard more voices around them, and someone shouted her name, but she couldn't focus, she felt so weak. She closed her eyes, trying to make all the pain disappear, but it was all in vain.

Her eyes snapped open when she was suddenly moved, yanked into a warm chest and strong arms. She'd felt those arms before, she knew them before she saw his face.

Jack.

He draped something over her, something warm and she was thankful, even more so when he lifted her body completely off the ground and laid her across his lap, her legs dangling over one of his.

"Kim," he whispered, his voice was soft, softer than she'd ever heard it, and the look in his eyes made her eyes tear. He opened his mouth to continue, but was cut off

"I think you killed him." Jerry sighed and Jack grunted, his arms tightening around Kim as two teachers rushed into the showers, shouting.

Kim stared at Jack, the way his handsome face scowled at the teachers who tried to clean Frank up. His arms held her tight, setting fire to her already aching ribs, but she didn't care, she just wanted him to look at her. Just one more glance, like the one before, just one more to see if her heart would stop hurting.

"What happened here Brewer?" one of the teachers asked. He was in his late forties, with white stubble around his chin and a beer belly. Mr. Asgard, Jack knew him, he was his economics teacher. His eyes fell on Kim and widened slightly before turning back to Jack. "Get her out of here." He said quickly, motioning for Mr. Serrano –the gym teacher who'd walked in with him– to help him.

Jack shook his head as the man stood, motioning for him to stay with Frank, he was scared he'd hurt him too if he tried to get Kim away from him.

Said girl coughed dryly, dragging Jacks attention back to her. She was pale, her normally bright eyes were clouded with confusion and he wanted so bad to hit someone –preferably Frank –again.

"Kim," he whispered again, there was so much he wanted to ask her. What the hell had Frank done to her? Had he touched her? Had he been too late and unable to protect her?

Mikka had been the one who'd run up to him after gym class, pulling him towards the girls locker room, screaming about Kim being in trouble. He'd only needed to hear her name to break into a run. He'd nearly lost his mind when he walked in and saw her on the floor, wet blond hair clinging to her naked shoulders and Frank standing over her, staring down with a lecherous gleam in his eyes.

Nobody could blame him for beating the basterd to a pulp.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, running his hand over her forehead and smoothing away her tangled locks. She opened her mouth to speak but the only thing that left her throat was a pained croak. His jaw tightened and he had to force himself to remain calm.

Her hand rose slowly, shaking with uncertainty, to his face and he held it to his cheek as her lip quivered.

She was so scared, she couldn't think through the haze and the pain, and she simply wanted to sleep, but Jack's eyes, his tortured brown eyes forced her to stay awake. She wanted to assure him she was fine, though she had no idea if she truly was, so she forced her body to move, her hand touching his eyes seemed to calm as he held it in place.

"It'll be alright." He whispered, pressing an inconspicuous kiss to the palm of her hand. "It'll be alright Kim." He said tightening whatever it was he'd draped over her and looking up before standing, holding her to his chest like he would a bride.

He took a step forward, towards the doors, the rocking motion of his stride making Kim dizzy. Her hand, which he'd tucked underneath the mock blanket, found purchase on the fabric of his shirt, which clung to his midsection due to the water it'd absorbed from her body, and she held on, tight.

She wanted to speak, to thank him, to ask him what was happening, but her throat seemed to protest any sort of dialogue. Instead, she clung to him, her eyes falling shut as unconsciousness beckoned her.

"Jack." Was the only word she could utter before she fell into darkness.

**A/N: Well there it is! I hope you guys liked it, are you wondering what's going on! Me too! Don't worry, sometimes my mind just comes up with things and my hands try to type as fast as possible. Hope I didn't freak anybody out, but please drop a review and tell me what you think. Love ya!**


	2. How Much Longer?

**A/N: Aww you guys! I'm excited about this story! I actually happen to like this chapter, and I mean this thing was favorited by three people in a day! IchiMay is a happy camper! Any who, please read on and tell me what you think.**

**Chapter 2: How Much Longer?**

Jack Brewer sat with his elbows resting on his knees; his fingers were threaded together as he rested his chin on his thumbs. His eyes were focused on the door a few feet away, where people were coming and going and he wished his mother would walk in already. He wanted to see Kim.

He was currently sitting in Seaford's Youth Correctional Facility; not that he'd been surprised when the police officers had handcuffed him, but he was thankful they'd at least allowed him to see Kim off to the hospital, he probably wouldn't have been as calm now if he they hadn't. Although calm was not exactly the word he'd use to describe how he felt at the moment.

He was more pacified than anything, hoping that if he refrained from breaking anyone's face, he'd be able to get out sooner. Though he knew that if his mother didn't come up with some money for his bail, he wouldn't be seeing Kim anytime soon.

Kim. Her name made his heart stutter and his fists clench. Damn that Frank! This was his entire fault, he wouldn't be here, and she wouldn't be in a hospital bed if it weren't for him and his damn hormones!

The thought of Kim in a hospital bed, tubes and wires coming and going from her small body made him want to gag. He needed to see her.

"Brewer," the portly police officer who'd arrested him called "let's go, you're mother's here." Jack stood, making his way over to the door that would lead to his freedom, and his best friend. At least that's what he tried to tell himself, but seeing Kim as his friend was like trying to cover the sun with his thumb.

Impossible.

"Jack!" his mother called, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tight. How long had he been in there anyway? It couldn't have been more than a few hours could it?

"Hi mom." He said into her shoulder, he hoped she wasn't about to cry, but when he heard her sniffle he knew it was too late.

"Jesus Jack don't ever do that to me again! I thought I'd never be able to get you out of there." She scolded, wiping away her tears and grabbing his chin, turning his face left and right. "You're not hurt," she frowned "they told me you'd been in a fight at school."

"It was mostly one sided." He said with a shrug, his eyes going to the clock on the wall above her head. It was three in the morning! He looked back at his mother, only then taking in her appearance. She was wearing her pajamas, the grey ones with pink polka dots on the pants and blouse, a pink jacket, and her hair was pulled up into a ponytail.

"Mom," he said softly, wiping the tear that fell from her eye, he felt guilt eat away at his insides for making her worry; her eyes were red from all the crying he imagined she'd done. "Thanks for coming for me." He smiled softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I wouldn't have been able to if it weren't for Frank's parents."

"Frank's parents?" he asked confused and she nodded.

"They're very disappointed in that boy, and they didn't think it was right for you to be locked up for defending your friend; if you ask me he should be the one sitting here. But bless their hearts they helped me get you out of here and I think they're going to drop any charges against you." She explained, wrapping her arm around his forearm and walking him to the doors.

"Mom," Jack tried but she cut him off.

"No Jack, you are going straight home. I don't want you getting into anymore trouble. You'll be able to see Kim tomorrow."

"I can't wait until tomorrow Mom I need to see her now." He begged stepping before her.

"Jack, please, it's three in the morning she's probably not even awake." She reasoned.

"I don't care. Please mom I just need to know she's alright." He pleaded. His mother sighed, and shook her head.

"Jack I'm tired." She said softly and Jack could see the truth of her words in her eyes. He sighed, sure he needed to see Kim, but he didn't want to cause his mother anymore trouble for the night.

"Alright." He sighed taking hold of her hand. "But I'm going to see her first thing tomorrow." He added as he led her to her side of the car. His mother chuckled and nodded, mumbling a sure thing, before starting the car once he'd taken his seat beside her.

He couldn't wait until the sun came up, how could he when theworry was driving him mad? They'd just arrived home and already he wanted to leave, he just needed to see her. And that need frightened him. Did he need to see her because he was worried about her like a friend? Or did he need to see her because somewhere in a not so distant part of his mind he knew he was in love with her?

He stopped pacing, only then realizing he'd been circling his room, his hands going up to clutch his brown hair, he was going to drive himself insane with all of this he was sure.

"Damn it all!" he groaned falling face first into his bed.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he'd been in love with Kim since the first time they met, hell he couldn't even see her with a friend without feeling jealous, but he chocked it all up being an over protective friend.

He turned to lie on his back, his eyes darting to his bedsideclock; it was 3:30 in the morning he needed to get some form of sleep if he wanted to face Kim tomorrow.

He released a deep breath, standing and stripping out of his shirt and jeans, leaving him clad in his boxer briefs and black tank top, before climbing underneath his covers and trying with all his might not to think of Kim.

..

..

..

It was 6:15 when Jack's eyes snapped open and he bolted up in bed, his heart racing. He'd had a dream, well more of a nightmare if he wanted to be honest. He looked down at his hands half expecting to see the blood that'd been everywhere in his dream; Kim's blood.

In said dream Frank hadn't just beat her, but stabbed her as well and it'd been more than the karate champion could take.

He buried his face in his hands, if the image of Kim lying naked on a shower flower wasn't enough to break his mentality, the image of her lying on a shower floor covered in blood was.

"Jack levantate come on! Get up you lazy prick!" Jerry shouted bursting through his door with Milton close behind.

"Darn it Jerry calm down, you're going to wake up the neighborhood with that noise." Milton scolded and Jack stretched, standing.

"I'm pretty sure his cologne will just knock them out again." Jack said covering his nose and waving a hand in front of hisface dramatically. Jerry rolled his eyes mumbling something in Spanish before pushing his friend out the door.

"Come on pendejo, let's go see Kim before she wakes up and realizes we left her alone with Eddie."

"Wait, damn it can I at least get dressed!" Jack struggled to free himself from his friend.

"No time! We'll have to drag you down to the hospital butt naked!" Jerry grinned shoving him further down the hall.

"Damn it Martinez!" Jack shouted, managing to grab hold of his friends arm and throw him over his shoulder. Jerry landed on the hall floor with a heavy thud.

"Ta bien, ta bien, pero si no te apuras nos vamos sin ti." He grunted and Jack raised an eyebrow to Milton who shook his head and sighed.

"He said that if you don't hurry up, we'll leave without you."

"Alright, Jesus relax." Jack sighed running back to his room. He'd have to for go his morning shower; he just couldn't keep putting the time off. Grabbing a pair of jeans and his most comfortable shirt, he slipped his shoes on and after yelling a good bye to his mother exited the house with his best friends.

..

..

**A/N: Well, there is that, I feel like maybe it was a long chapter but then again I don't know. I'm trying my hand at writing more feelings, and Jack is all up in his feelings here. The Jack getting out of jail scene was a replica of what happened when my brother got out of jail, I found it kinda cute so I thought I'd use it. I wanted to upload the third chapter alongside this, but ugh so tired! SOOOOO I guess I'll finish that and upload it tomorrow. Thank you guys for reviewing please keep letting me know what you think. :)**


	3. Things to come

**A/N: Hi guys! Ok, here's chapter 3 and I apologize for the delay, but I have a play I have to perform this week and that's been taking up a lot of my time as well as writing some other fics. I hope you guys like it and please drop me a review. Thanks a bunch for the support; it's given me lots of confidence in my writing. Love ya!**

**Chapter 3: Things to Come**

Was there an off button for whatever it was that was making that beeping noise beside her head? Kim needed to know, because it was driving her crazy, even in her state of unconsciousness she could hear the darn thing beeping.

She was coming close to being able to wake up, she was sure of that, and once she did she planned on breaking whatever the heck it was that kept beeping.

She tried not to focus on that, to focus on Eddie and whatever it was he was doing in the corner. It was strange to know where he was when she was barely conscious, but he'd talked to her, said he'd keep her company while Milton and Jerry went for Jack.

Jack. She wondered what had happened to him. She could barely recall what had happened in the showers, but the soreness in her body assured her it hadn't ended well.

There were footsteps coming closer and pretty soon she was even able to smell Jerry's over powering cologne. She wanted to wake up, just to be able to kick him out for stinking the place up.

"Jack," Eddie said "nice to see you man. They didn't beat you up while you were in there did they?" he chuckled, and Kim wondered what they were talking about. Where had he been?

"Believe me they tried, but I can hold my own." Jack answered a smile evident in his voice. "How is she?" he asked concerned.

"Hasn't woken up at all," Eddie sighed "don't worry; the doctors say she's going to be fine."

"She has a concussion and a few broken ribs, but she got off easy compared to Frank." Milton added and Kim could hear Jack snarl.

"I should've killed him."

"You almost did! Jesus he's beaten so bad I doubt he'll be able to see for months!" Milton explained.

Kim didn't know what her reaction would have been had she been awake. She was glad Frank had gotten what he'd deserved, but for the life of her, she couldn't remember much of what had happened. Could it be because of the concussion? Or her own minds defense mechanism to traumatic events? She didn't know, but God how she wanted to just wake up! Yet she was scared, scared that if she woke up she'd have to face something terrible.

Jack on his part was aching for her to wake up, to open her eyes and smile and assure that she was fine, but he knew she wouldn't be waking up soon, and if she did she wouldn't be waking up screaming to the heavens about good health.

She had bruises on her cheeks, her bottom lip was split near the corner of her mouth, and the normally pale skin of her neck was painted purple and blue in perfect depiction of long fingers squeezing too tight. Her arms were no better, decorated sporadically with bruises indicating how hard she'd fought back.

He took a seat at her bedside, his hand automatically wrapping around one of hers. That was fine right? Holding her hand while she lay in a hospital bed, that's what people did with those they loved wasn't it? He didn't know, he'd never been in love, but he was sure he loved her.

He'd never felt the way he felt with Kim before; and after that damn dream and experiencing nearly losing her in real life, he was damned if he didn't at least give himself a chance to love her, at least if she was willing to try and get to love him.

He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and he felt her fingers twitch, slowly squeezing his hand back. His eyes shot up to her face just in time to see her brow furrow and her lids pull apart revealing clouded brown eyes.

She blinked a few times, before settling her eyes on their joined hands, a small smile spreading across her lips.

"Hey." He heard himself whisper, the air had left his lungs and he wondered why people acted so different after realizing they were in love. She was still the same person, but there he was acting like a fool.

"Hi." She said, then winced her voice was thick and scratchy, and he frowned.

"Kim!" the others cheered coming around her bed to join her side.

"Don't talk, the doctor says your throats a bit damaged." Milton said before she could open her mouth and she instantly shut it. Jack almost chuckled, his hand giving hers a reassuring squeeze.

There was a moment of awkward silence in the room, where nobody knew what to say before Milton sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well, I think Eddie, Jerry and I should head out to the dojo right guys?" Eddie, quickly realizing what his friend wanted nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, we should probably help Rudy do that…stuff he wanted to get done today." He said making his way towards the door alongside Milton.

"Wait what stuff?" Jerry asked confused. "What did he want to do? You guys! Hey, esperen por mi! Wait for me!" he shouted running after his friends and getting plenty of angry looks from the hospital staff.

Jack stared after his friends for a minute before he turned back to Kim, who was staring out the window and into the gently falling rain; he hadn't even realized it was raining.

"Jack," Kim whispered, realizing that the action didn't cause her as much pain as actually speaking. Said boy waited for her to continue, for her to look at him, but she did neither and he frowned, squeezing her hand to remind her that she'd spoken. She turned to him and half smiled.

"Thank you for coming." She finally spoke, her eyes brimming with tears but never spilling. Jack inhaled a much needed breath and nodded a small smile on his lips.

"Always." He whispered back and he had no idea how much he meant it until it left his lips. He'd always be there for her, simply because he couldn't fathom a life where she was gone and he hadn't even tried to save her.

The two sat there for minutes, simply staring at each other with gentle smiles on their faces, their hands holding tight to the other. They knew things were changing between them, towards something dangerous and scary and all around wonderful, and they welcomed it, welcomed it because it was something that they'd face together.

..

..

**A/N: Hi guys, well I'm sorry this took me so long, it's super rushed simply because my wifi is becoming non existent so I have to literally go to hell and back to find it. I hope I got to answer some questions you guys might have had and hopefully I can get passed this part of the story and get to the Jack and Kim fluffy parts. Because I know you're all waiting for it! Any who, drop me a review, and maybe some suggestions on writing another fic after this ones done ;). Love ya!**


	4. Sweet beginnings

**A/N: Hey guys! Well because I have some access and it's done, I thought I'd give you guys a two-fer-one deal! Chapters 3 and 4! How sweet is that? Anyway, please drop me a review and remember IchiMay loves you!**

Chapter 4: Sweet Beginnings

"Kim," Jack called "Kim, come on wake up." He urged. She felt something touch her cheek and grunted she just wanted five more minutes of sleep. "Come on Kim, you get to go home today." He chuckled and the mention of returning to her bed was enough to force her eyes to open.

Jack was leaning close to her face, his chocolate brown eyes smiling down at her with a bit of mischief. It'd been a week since the Frank incident and Jack had been a regular at Kim's bedside, occasionally holding her hand and once even feeding her when she'd refused to eat, an action that had made the girl turn so red Jack feared she'd gotten a fever and promptly called for a nurse, which only caused her to turn a darker shade of red.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He smiled helping her sit up –a difficult action since her ribs were still in pain –he held onto her right arm, helping her shift forward and pulling her up so that she wouldn't force her arms to work. Kim caught a whiff of his cologne, and smiled gently to herself, she'd realized two things; the first being that she loved the smell of Jack, it was masculine but not overpowering, almost like a spice and of course the second was realizing the smile it caused her –though it hurt her lip –she smiled none the less.

"Kim," Jack said leveling his face with hers and the girl jumped. "You ok?" he asked worry evident in his eyes, though the mischief still played within them. She nodded, fearing her throat would make her sound more nervous than she felt and Jack smiled.

"I'm walking you home by the way." He said, handing her a pair of jeans and shirt. She stared at him confused at both the statement and the clothing and he smiled. "You couldn't exactly walk out of here naked. Rudy got them from your locker; I hope you don't mind them."

"Their fine Jack, thank you." She smiled, her throat had been slowly recovering, though she still could not speak as loud as she usually did she was on the road to 'a quick recovery' or at least that's what the doctor said.

"Do you want to stop any where before you get there?" he asked walking a few feet away from her and pulling the curtain that separated her space from the space of the other room occupant, so that she could change in private.

"Not really," she sighed stepping out of her standard issue hospital robe and into her jeans, her eyes focusing on his shadow just outside the curtain. "I really just want to go home and sleep."

"You're not hungry?" He asked and she frowned, putting a finger to her chin as she thought, food sounded like a good idea, but she just wanted to be home, in her bed, or on her couch watching movies with Jacks arm wrapped around her, snuggling for a while until he turned her in his arms and…

"Kim?" Jack's voice broke her from her daydream and she shook her head, pulling her shirt on over her head quickly.

"I'm ready." She said, folding the hospital robe as he pulled the curtain back and stepped over to where his bag sat on the far wall. "Are you going to tell me what's in there?" she asked running her fingers through her hair and Jack snorted.

"Jeez Kim, can I have some sort of privacy?" he asked, faking outrage and she laughed. Short and bubbly, and completely unknown even to her ears, but a laugh that made Jack smile.

And before either of them had noticed he'd walked up to her andsoftly brushed a strand of hair from her face, the knuckles of his fingers brushing across her cheek lightly, his thumb tracing the line of her bottom lip. Kim inhaled deeply, she wanted this moment to last, and she wanted to stay this close to him, able to smell his cologne, admire the mark on his cheek and feel the mix of softness and roughness that were his hands on her skin.

Jack had no idea what'd come over him, he'd stepped forward at the sound of her laugh before his mind had even known what was happening; and all too soon, Kim's bottom lip was beneath his thumb, her lavender scented shampoo knocking his senses askew and her brown eyes staring back at him with a hint of excitement that made his already stuttering heart falter.

He was so close to her, their faces only inches apart, all he had to do was just, lean forward, tilt her head back just an inch, and then place his lips over hers. God how he wanted to, but something stopped him, and he softly withdrew his hand, stepping back a foot to give her space to breathe.

Kim inhaled slowly, blinking rapidly as if she had to clear something from her eyes before she smiled softly, biting her now freed bottom lip and giving him a half smile as she stepped past him.

"Idiot." He said to himself as he exited the room and followed after her.

..

..

..

He reran the scene that'd transpired not even twenty minutes before time and time again in his head. Why the hell hadn't he kissed her? She'd stayed perfectly still and almost begged for him to do it so why the hell hadn't he!

"Jack," Kim said from beside him and he turned to her with a hum. "Are you alright? You look angry." He stopped walking and stared at her as she stopped and turned to him, her blond hair swooshing around her shoulders like a waterfall.

'Oh damn man really; a waterfall?' he thought to himself, he was turning into such a sap! Kim raised an eyebrow waiting for him to say something before she finally spoke.

"Jack seriously what's wrong?" she asked stepping forward, concern evident in her eyes and tone. Jack shook his head, hadn't he already decided that he wanted to be with her? Why the heck was he acting like a damn idiot? He understood now why girls were always irritated with boys, they were too damn complicated.

"Kim," he sighed, he wanted to tell her, but it was too soon, he was barely handling what had happening to her and these new feelings he felt, how could she? "I'm fine," he lied stepping a bit closer to her, his resolve sealed. He'd help her overcome this, and he'd get her to love him as well. "Come on, let's get you home." He whispered taking her hand in his, their fingers intertwining.

Kim looked down at her hand held so tightly in his, and then back to his face, he was watching her face, gaging her reaction, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Fine." she whispered as they both stepped forward, his hand tightening around hers just a bit.

Kim's heart did a little splutter at that, and she tried desperately to keep the goofy grin she wanted to spread on her face from actually doing so. She hadn't expected Jack to hold her hand while he walked her home, hell she hadn't even expected him to walk with her!

Yet she was happy, she'd had the biggest crush on him since they were thirteen, and seeing how he'd grown into a mature, handsome and caring seventeen year old just proved to her why she'd fallen for him in the first place. Jack was just so different; he was almost too good to be true sometimes.

Try as she may she couldn't keep from smiling, her head resting on his shoulder as they walked together.

Jack was in the middle of berating himself for taking her hand like that when Kim rested her head on his shoulder, whatever concern he'd had about their friendship being potentially ruined running out of his head in that moment. He had been unsure of why she'd let him hold her hand, but having her rest her head on his shoulder gave him new confidence.

When they arrived at her house Jack walked her straight to the door, and as Kim went to kneel beside the faux rock that sat beside the door, where her spare key sat, Jack pulled her back gently, opening the door and ushering her inside.

Kim stared at him confused and he chuckled, gesturing for her to hurry up and walk in.

"How did you open my door?" she asked once they stood in the living room. Jack set his book bag down on her couch and smiled shyly.

"I might have taken it from beneath the rock the other day when your mom invited me over." He admitted and she stared at him bewildered.

"When did my mom invite you over?" she asked, her eyes darting to the bag he was currently rummaging through.

"The other day, while you were asleep, you know before she left on her trip." He said taking out a pair of basketball shorts and a white tank top. "Your bathrooms upstairs right?" he asked walking towards the stairs before she could answer.

"Jack, what are you doing?" she asked as he ascended and he smiled, turning to look at her.

"I'm going to go take a shower, you should pick out a movie for us to watch for a little bit before you go to bed."

"You're staying over." It was more of a statement than a question, but he nodded regardless. "But...bu-" she tried and he laughed jogging up the stairs.

"Movie Kim!" he said as he walked into the bathroom down the hall. She stared after him, her mouth hanging open, hadn't she had fantasy earlier of him on her couch watching movies with her?

"Oh and Kim!" he called leaning his head out of the door and smiling over at her. "It can be romantic if that's what you want."

"What?" she asked trying to assure herself she'd heard him, Jack hated romantic movies with a passion.

"Don't make me repeat it woman!" he shouted before the door slammed once again.

Kim laughed, choosing to execute the task at hand rather then dwell on it. Jack was staying over with her? And they were going to watch romantic movies on her couch!

..

..

..

Jack sat on the couch, his hair slightly wet from his shower, a towel wrapped around his shoulders as Kim followed his lead and showered. She hadn't seemed hesitant to do so, but he checked the front and back door to make sure they were locked, if only for his peace of mind.

When she came down the stairs she wore long pajama pants and a tight tank top, her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. She sat beside him Indian style, her right knee pressed up against Jack's left thigh.

"You sure you want to watch a romance? We can watch an action flick if you want." She said sheepishly and he laughed.

"Kimberly Crawford just play the movie." He said and she pouted picking the remote up from the coffee table and clicking on the DVD player. As the opening credits began to roll Jack leaned back, his arm draping over the back of the couch as he tried to get comfortable.

"What exactly are we watching?" he asked the girl beside him who turned to look at him with a small smile.

"It's called "Untamed Heart' it's about this really sweet guy who thinks he has the heart of a baboon king, he was always bullied but then he saved the life of the waitress he works with –he's the chef –and she falls for him so they start dating and he comes out of his shell." She explained leaning back into the couch as well.

"So it's a typical love story?" he snorted and she glared at him.

"The ending is unexpected, maybe you should watch it." Shesnipped as she turned to see the opening scene play out. Jack chuckled, turning to face the screen, though his eyes kept darting back to Kim every so often.

He had to admit the movie was good, it was at a scene where the two were returning from a baseball game and the guy had fallen asleep, Adam, that was his name and Kim was full blown crying. He didn't understand why, he was asleep, until it turned out that his heart had been failing for a while and that was his last day to live.

Kim wiped at her tears as the girl on the TV tried to shake him awake but failed, and seeing Kim cry made Jack move on auto pilot again. His arms wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her into his chest as his hands rubbed up and down her back; letting her tears soak his shirt.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes, Kim crying into his chest and Jack tracing circles over her back, he had the faintest feeling that she wasn't only crying because of the movie, but he kept his mouth shut. If he couldn't figure out why she was crying after everything she'd been through, then he really was an idiot.

When she finally pulled away from him Jack tried not to pull her back, her eyes were rimmed in red. She looked into her eyes, and he realized they weren't that far away from each other, he could feel her breath on his lips they were so close.

She looked into his eyes, trying to read whatever it was that was running through his mind, here they were again, in the same predicament they'd been earlier in the day and Kim wondered if maybe this time Jack would close the distance between them, and reassure her that maybe, just maybe he did want to be with her.

She licked her lips and his eyes followed the movement before returning to her look her in the eyes, the look in them was almost hungry as they stared back at him and he told himself to just do it; his consciousness screaming at him to just lean forward and kiss her already.

His hand rose, coming to rest on her cheek like before, and he leaned forward noticing how her eyes began to droop as he inched closer.

They were millimeters away from each other when Kim's house phone rang loudly, making the girl jump away from her crush and inhale sharply. They stared at each other for a second, before blushes adorned both of their cheeks and Kim jumped off the couch and towards the kitchen to answer the phone.

Jack turned to the TV which was now rolling movie credits and he sighed, turning it off and running his hand through his now dry hair.

"Fuck." He grunted hiding his face behind his hands. He was so close, so damn close.

"It was my mom," Kim said from the opposite end of the room, she had her lip in between her teeth and her sights set on anything but him. "She just wanted to know how I was doing."

"Right," he said after a moment of silence "she told me she'd be checking up on you." Kim sighed, and they locked eyes, each depicting both their irritation at the lost moment and yearning for it to return.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Kim said after a moment stepping promptly over to the stairs and Jack nodded, pulling the blanket they'd used to cover themselves during the movie over him.

"Hey Jack," Kim called and he turned to see her half up the stairs. "Thank you, for staying." She added and he smiled.

"You bet." He said and she quickly ran up the stairs and into her room.

Jack grunted flopping into the sofa cushion. He wanted to scream he was so damn aggravated. They'd probably never get a chance like that again, not without some help at least. He grunted once again and turned himself over on his back, pulling the blanket over himself and staring up at her ceiling.

"Soon Kim," he said to the roof. "I promise you, soon." And with that he closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

**A/N: OMG! Yay finally a Jackie and Kim moment! It's a long chapter, sorry and I'm sorry about the teaser but damn those late night mom calls! I hope you guys liked it, and please let me know what you think, this things not done yet!**


	5. Strawberry Lips

**A/N: My lack of commitment to update upsets me! Sheesh! I know how you guys feel, I'm pretty pissed at myself, but I guess that's why I'm gifting you with the next two chapters :3 May always compensates y'all! (Even though I know I owe you waaayy more) Ok, well I just want to thank you guys for being so into this story and commenting on how well I write (your words!) it gives me a lot of confidence and just builds up my self esteem. I never really thought my writing was so good but you guys are proving me wrong :"3 Okay I'll shut up now. Love ya!**

**Chapter 5: Strawberry Lips**

**Caution: If you wear glasses, please borrow some windshield wipers from the nearest car, there will be steam in this chapter ;) if you know what I mean.**

Jack bolted up from the couch, he'd heard her scream even in his dream, almost expected it. He jumped over the back of the couch his legs tangling with the sheet that'd been wrapped around his body before he managed to free himself. He ran up the stairs and burst into her room, looking around for whatever was causing Kim to scream in such a way.

His eyes zeroed in on her, she was tossing and turning in bed, and he realized she was only dreaming. He sighed, relaxing before walking over to her bedside and shaking her shoulder.

"Jack!" she moaned turning his way and his breath caught, she was still asleep, and his shaking hadn't done anything to ease her into consciousness. He stepped back, taking in the way she tossed in the bed, her thighs rubbing together, her breathing was coming in hard little pants and her face was scrunched up in an almost blissful expression.

"Jack!" she moaned again and the desire laced within her voice coupled with the arousing sight of her dream caused him to sit beside her, his hands on either side of her chest as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers.

He didn't know what he'd meant to do after, but he just wanted to kiss her, finally kiss her. It must have been enough to wake Kim up, because suddenly her hands were fisted in his hair, and she was kissing him back, hard.

His tongue traced her bottom lip and she eagerly opened her mouth granting his tongue access. Jack knew he was hooked on her taste the moment it passed his lips; she was a mix of mint and chocolate warm and refreshing, he couldn't get enough.

He pulled away, his need for air overpowering his desire to continue the exploration of her mouth, but he by no means was tired of her taste; his lips traced kisses along her jaw and down her neck, he placed open mouthed kisses over the bruises on her neck his tongue aching to see if her throat tasted as good as her mouth.

"Jack please," she whined and he smirked against her neck, pulling away enough to see her face. She was awake now, her eyes were clouded with lust rather than sleep and her hands had found their way around his neck, her slim fingers playing with the hair at the base of his neck.

"Good morning." He heard himself say smoothly.

"Not yet." She whispered pulling him down for another kiss. Her mouth dominated his, her tongue engaging in a furious battle with his own.

"Kim, what are you doing?" he asked when her hands left his head to pull at his shirt. He had a growing idea of where she wanted to go, but Jack told himself it was too soon, no matter how much he wanted that.

"Please Jack I need this, I need you." She whined, her hands snaking up his abs and chest sending shivers up and down his spine.

"No," he said through clenched teeth, he had to get his body under control. He wanted to take this slowly, give her time to recover at least! "You need to rest."

"No Jack I need you." She said, her mouth crashing over his eagerly. "You don't know how bad I wanted you to kiss me today, please Jack I just want to be with you, please." She begged, her hands on either side of his face, and Jack couldn't help but stare back at her in open mouthed surprise. She wanted to be with him?

"Kim what are you –?"

"Jack I'm in love with you, I've been in love with you since you first moved here." She cut him off, her eyes watering and her hands releasing his face. She leaned back into her bed sheets, her body relaxing into the mattress and her face turned away from him. She had to admit she was in pain; she hadn't wanted to just blurt that out to him, hell for all she knew he could have simply been responding to her advances so that she wouldn't feel bad, but that wouldn't explain why he'd almost kissed her twice earlier in the day. Kim was in the middle of mentally bashing herself when Jack's hand framed her cheek gently.

"I still think this is to soon." He whispered, turning her face back to meet his.

"What?" she asked confused and he smiled his gentle smile.

"Kim, I love you too alright. I think I've loved you since the moment I saw you, and after what happened with," he hesitated, his eyes closing as he lowered his face to hers rubbing his nose along hers and inhaling slowly. "After what happened with Frank I've been going insane. I don't know how to get close to you without hurting you, I didn't know how you felt and I just–" he cut himself off, he just didn't know how keep her beside him.

"Jack, I know you'd never hurt me." Kim whispered, resting her palm on his cheek like she'd done when he'd rescued her.

"I'd never want you to get hurt because of me either Kim, and that's exactly what'll happen if you and I got together, do you think any of the Black Dragons will leave you alone if they found out we were dating?"

"Do you think they will now after finding out you nearly beat one of their members to death?" she responded. She didn't want him to find excuses, not when what they both wanted was right in front of them, waiting to be held.

Jack looked down at the girl in his arms, she was right, the Black Dragons would be after the both of them, regardless if they were together or not.

"They'll come for us regardless," Kim said, as if she'd read his mind "why can't we be together when they do?"

"Do you really want to be with me?" Jack asked, after a moment; his heart was skipping so many beats it hurt, but the pain proved it wasn't a dream, and that was enough.

"Yes." Kim whispered with a smile, her hands coming back to grasp his face and pull his lips down to hers.

"Alright then." he whispered, his lips teasing hers. He pressed his lips to hers much softer than before, his lips melding over hers. Kim drew her hands up his chest and around his neck, pulling herself up to meet him, he could feel her wince but she wouldn't pull away and he didn't try to either.

His hands found the hem of her shirt and he pushed it up and over her head, their lips quickly reattaching once the garment was removed. Though Jack had been adamant about putting this activity off until they'd established a more stable relationship, he couldn't deny how much he wanted her, and Kim's lips were just to amazing for him to stop.

He pulled away from her, dragging his kisses once again down her neck as his hand rose to cup her breast softly. Kim moaned at the sensation and Jack gained confidence, giving her nipple a squeeze through the fabric of her bra. His lips kissed down her neck and onto her shoulder lovingly, his teeth dragging the strap of her bra down her shoulder causing Kim to groan in frustration.

"Damn it Jack." Said boy smiled against her shoulder pulling himself up to kiss her lips.

"Patience is a virtue Kimberly." He smiled and she huffed as his mouth returned to the skin of her shoulder, continuing their slow descent. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up off the bed and into his chest as his hand searched for the hook that kept her bra on her body, and once he released it, he smiled, pulling the object away.

"Wow." He said as he laid her back down, the dim moonlight that seeped through her window made her skin shine with a radiant hue. His eyes scanned over her breasts before they fell over the bruises that adorned her ribs, a frown taking over his face. He couldn't forget the main reason they were here, she'd been through so much pain.

"Jack?" Kim questioned and he shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. She'd been through pain, so he'd help her heal, the only way he could think of.

He kissed her bruised sides, each tender kiss drawing a slight gasp from the girl beneath him, her thighs rubbing together as his head lowered inch by inch. When he reached her belly button he smirked, dipping his tongue into it and giving the flesh around it a playful bite.

"Jack!" she gasped in shock, his laughter rumbling up her belly as his lips found the skin at her hip, giving her another bite. He kissed along her hips, from one corner to the other, placing bites over her skin before his hands hooked into the sides of her pants and pulled them down, panties and all.

If Kim had been semi aware of anything other than the feelings he was exciting within her she would have blushed. She felt his hands skim over her outer thighs before pulling them apart; she felt his lips, wet and warm kiss from her knee down to her inner thigh, slowly and methodically until he reached her center.

There was a moment of stillness in the room before Kim moaned; Jack ran his tongue over her wet opening, the fingers of his right hand spreading her lips open as to grant his tongue greater access to her heat. The middle finger of his left hand entered her and Kim moaned at the intrusion, Jacks tongue finding its way to the bundle of nerves that sat undisturbed and waiting.

He added another finger as his tongue licked her nub, once, twice, then three times before he drew it into his mouth to suck like a bottle, his fingers thrusting into her as his free hand held her bucking hips in place; she was close to her point of rapture. He circled his tongue around her nub applying pressure repeatedly and she exploded, her juices coating his fingers as she came down from her high.

Jack stared down at her wetness before his tongue proceeded to lap up her flowing juices, like a castaway stuck in a desert he drank from her as if she'd quench his thirst.

"Jack!" she screamed as his tongue entered her, coaxing more juices to flow onto his tongue. He smiled at her body's quick reaction and pulled away from her, earning a quiet little whine as he kissed his way back up her stomach, his lips surrounding her nipple and grazing it with his teeth before he kissed his way to her mouth.

Kim wrapped her legs around his waist, her naked heat rubbing against his clothed erection and he hissed he hadn't realized just how hard he was until she did that. He pulled away, leaning back on his knees and admired the naked girl beneath him. She was spread eagle for his viewing pleasure, her hair was spread above her head like a halo and Jack smiled, his erection throbbing begging him to move on with making them one.

He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts and dragged them down, taking his underwear down with them. He didn't give Kim time to sit up –as she was trying to get a look at the thing that'd soon be inside her– instead he kissed her, his hand tangling in her hair as he settled between her legs.

He was aware enough to know that she'd be in pain, so with the last bit of restraint he could muster he whispered in her ear

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Kim said quickly, turning to his face to meet her eyes, her eyes shining with an emotion he wanted to see more often; a mix of lust, desire, love and devotion.

He smiled, taking her lips with his before he entered her, slowly. Kim gasped at the sensation of being stretched and Jack paused giving her time to adjust before continuing to enter her until he filled her to the hilt.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, kissing her cheeks, fearing she'd shed more tears, he didn't want to hurt her, but there wasn't anything he could do in this situation.

"Give me a minute." She whispered, inhaling through her teeth as she tried to accustom to the sensation of being so full, Jack on the other hand was trying to keep himself from plunging into her over and over again, her tightness felt so good around him.

Kim moved her hips experimentally and Jack groaned sinking his teeth into her neck as he pulled out then shoved back into her, causing her to gasp his name. She lifted her legs up, bending them at the knees and kissed his neck, inquiring for him to continue, and Jack obeyed, thrusting into her softly.

"Jack," Kim moaned "faster." Said boy grunted, increasing the speed of his thrusts, aiming to hit that spot that would make her scream. He smiled when after a few deep thrusts she screamed his name in the most erotic voice he'd ever heard, he continued to hit that spot, until she clenched around him, screaming his name.

Jack thrust into her a few more times before he felt his orgasm take him, Kim's name the only thing he could utter.

He pulled out of her, falling on the bed beside her and pulling her into his chest, his lids growing heavy.

There was nothing for them to say, it could all wait to morning.

**A/N: O.O Well…there's that. My first sex scene EVER you guys please go easy on me, I have no idea what the hell sex is like sooooo I don't know if my writing is relevant, I just went off of what I've read :/ also again please forgive me for the late post but prom is coming up and I'm planning my cousins wedding so that's like two major stressful things going on at the same time! Grrr! Any ways please tell me what you think constructive criticism helps, FLAMES DO NOT!**


	6. What Now?

**A/N: I hope you guys liked the little scene last chapter. I promised to upload two chapters at once sooooo here's chapter 6, I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think. Love you!**

**Chapter 6: What Now?**

Kim stretched, her hands landing on the empty space beside her and her eyes fluttering open. She turned to her right, expecting to see Jack lying beside her; instead all she saw were her covers. She frowned, sitting up and holding her sheets to her breasts as she looked around the room. She was alone.

Kim felt something close to panic rise in her chest as she sat at the edge of the bed, Jack wouldn't have left after last night would he? He wouldn't have slept with her, claimed to love her and then just leave!

She felt tears sting her eyes and blinked them away, she'd always dreamed of what the morning after her first time would be like, but this was not it. She leaned forward, her eyes closing as she rested her head on her knees, she never thought Jack would be like the other boys she heard about in school; she thought he was better than that.

"Kim what's wrong?" she heard Jacks voice from the door way and looked up to see him running towards her, his brown eyes full of concern. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asked, his hands on both of her arms, his eyes scanning her body trying to find the source of her pain.

Kim simply stared at him, her eyes were brimmed with tears and she'd been completely ready to shed them, believing that he'd left her after taking her virginity, but there he was, kneeling before her concerned.

"You stayed." She heard herself whisper and he raised his eyes to hers, confused before wiping his thumb along her cheek.

"Of course I stayed, why would you think I'd leave?" he asked cocking his head to the side and she blushed biting her lip.

"I just," she hesitated and Jack stood, pulling her up with him.

"I was downstairs making breakfast." He said softly brushing her hair out of her face. "I'm sorry if I made you think I'd left." He whispered lifting her chin to press his lips to hers gently. Kim melted into the kiss, her hands held onto his shoulders as he kissed the breath out of her.

When he pulled away he smiled, pulling the sheet from the bed and wrapping her in it before slipping his arm underneath her knees and drawing her up to his chest. Kim squealed at the unexpected move but smiled as he walked her out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen; where she noticed the pancakes that sat on the table.

"Blueberry pancakes?" she asked as he sat her in the chair and he nodded with a smile.

"Your favorite right." He said as he took his seat beside her, and she nodded her heart swelling at his affection, she'd mentioned the pancakes being her favorite only a few months after he moved there, and she was surprised he'd remembered.

Jack smiled at her as he handed the maple syrup and she couldn't help but smile back, if she wasn't already in love with Jack, she could have fallen for him.

"I love you Jack." She whispered as he went to take a bite of his breakfast and he looked up at her, his fork in mid air as he registered the words she'd spoken. He'd heard her say it last night, but to have her say it again, when he wasn't kissing her senseless made it a bit more touching.

"I love you too Kim." He said, taking her hand with his free one. "Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold." Kim laughed but did as she was told, taking a bite of the pancakes and humming in delight. She wished she could wake up like this more often.

..

..

..

They did nothing the rest of the day except watch movies and cuddle on Kim's couch, it was Sunday and they exactly have much to do, they'd be back in school the following morning and though they knew it was going to be stressful they decided not to think about it to much.

It was around nine o'clock when Kim's mother called again, checking to see if she was feeling any better and if Jack was still around. Kim had walked into the room beet red and it'd made Jack frown in concern.

"What happened?" he asked and she shook her head, hiding her face in her hands and mumbling her response. "Kim, I can't exactly hear you through your hands." He said pulling them away from her face.

"She is embarrassing." She sighed leaning into him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"What did she do?" he asked rubbing her back.

"She asked if we were using protection." She whispered and Jack raised an eyebrow.

"You told her about last night?" he asked and she shook her head furiously pulling away to look him in the eye.

"No! But you know how my mom is, she'll make assumptions. Two teenagers in a house alone for a few days, things will happen." She said, wringing her fingers together. Jack stared at her, a mischievous smile adorning his face.

"So she thinks we're going to fuck like rabbits?" he laughed and Kim rolled her eyes, laughing as well.

"I guess she wasn't wrong." She giggled.

"You got that right." Jack chuckled, pulling her back to lie beside him. "Let's just watch this show and then go to bed." He said and Kim bit her lip.

"Bed?" she asked turning in his arms to face him.

"To sleep Kim; it's a school night." He smiled, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Well Jack maybe you should be clear when you speak." She smiled turning back to watch the TV. Jack held her close, his lips at her ear as he whispered

"You are crazy you know that."

"You love it." She smiled and he chuckled.

"I do." He replied hugging her tighter. "I really do."

**A/N: Hi guys! Well, I don't know what this is some fluff after sex thing? I'm kinda fried thanks to this stupid cold T.T I can't even talk! But I owe you guys so many chapters and I'm really sorry. Please tell me what you think and I'll try to upload this thing sooner. Love you guys a bunch!**


	7. Those who protect

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm a little ticked because I'm not getting email alerts when you guys comment, which is frustrating because then I have to log in to check the reviews and that's a hassle with my snail Wi-Fi -_- but anyway I'm glad you're liking my story and thanks for not being so harsh on my sex scene :p means a lot! I really want to thank ilovekick4ever1997 for being so into this thing and reviewing, you're kinda the main reason I haven't quit, that and the fact that I'd feel like a bish if I didn't finish this. Um, not sure what else to say except that I had no idea there were other stories out there with this theme T.T I feel so unoriginal! Lol no I'm kidding I'm glad you like it so far LiveYourPassion, please keep reviewing. Ok so long authors note but yeah I love you guys, enjoy this chapter I'm so sorry for the late update but like I said my Wi-Fi is a bitchplease review!**

**Chapter 7: Those Who Protect**

The week back at school for Kim was full of stares, some of the people who knew what Frank was really like stared at her with eyes full of pity, and others stared at her with dismay, almost as if they believed she deserved it.

Spending time with Jack was perhaps the only good thing she had to look forward to when she ended her classes. He'd be standing outside her classroom door waiting for her and she more then once wondered how he could get to her class so fast when his was at times, on the other side of the building.

She didn't wear long sleeves anymore, her bruises were healed, and she was back to her usual personality, although she smiled more then usual, but she knew that was due to Jack constantly taking hold of her hand while they walked down the hall.

Lunch on Wednesday was perhaps when she smiled the most. Her day hadn't started off so great per say, her teacher had scolded her for answering a question wrong and it'd taken a lot out of her not to snap. Some girls from the cheerleading squad had called her a wannabe southern bell but she'd simply given them a glare to keep them quiet.

Walking into the cafeteria was perhaps what ruined her day; she stood in line waiting for food –alone because Jack was finishing a test in Chemistry– when a group of girls she'd only seen a few times around school circled her.

"Look what we have here." One of them said; she was petite with brown hair and light brown eyes. "If it isn't Kim Crawford." She snorted looking back at her friends. "Are you happy now Kim?" she asked and said girl frowned.

"Excuse me?" she asked confused and the girl inhaled, her nostrils flaring in anger.

"Because of you Frank might be expelled!" she shouted loud enough for a couple of people around them to turn and stare. Kim frowned; she didn't give a damn about whether or not Frank got expelled, good riddance.

"Look," Kim sighed "if he gets expelled it's his own fault for being a creep."

"You bitch!" the girl snarled stepping forward as if to strike her, and Kim prepared herself for a fight, her fists clenching and drawing up as the girl stepped towards her. She caught onto thegirls arm as she swung and spun her, sending her crashing into her friend who'd been inching closer to hold Kim down.

When the girls rose they aimed at her and Kim kicked her away, sending her back and into one of the lunch tables. Her friend used the opportunity to swing at her and just before Kim could respond, she was pulled away and wrapped in a pair of arms, a strong scent causing her knees to weaken a bit. Her hands clutched at the material of his shirt as she looked up at his face; his jaw was tight and his eyes were focused on the group of girls that'd been attacking her seconds before.

Jack.

His hands –which were now on her upper arms– tightened before he looked down at her, she recognized the anger that burned there, and her heart melted at the love she could feel emanate from his very touch.

"Are you alright?" he whispered and she nodded, she didn't trust herself to speak at the moment; she wondered when she'd become this dependent, to need his help in order to get a group of girls to stop bothering her. She didn't think of herself as weak, hell she was a black belt too, but twice now Jack had stepped in to help her.

"You have a reason to be bothering my girlfriend Samantha?" Jack asked his tone icy as he turned to the brown haired girl. Samantha stared at him then at Kim and laughed.

"You're playing body guard now Jack?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. Jack rolled his eyes, turning to face her but keeping an arm wrapped around Kim's waist and he laughed.

"Let me just say, that the only reason I stepped in is because I didn't want Kim to beat you into next week. She doesn't need me to protect her; she can do that all by herself." Kim looked up at him shocked, he'd spoken almost as if he'd read her mind.

"Yeah right," Samantha rolled her eyes "that's why she needed you to beat up Frank."

"Samantha shut the fuck up and get the fuck over it, first of all Frank is a creep who tried to rape her while she was in the shower! Would you have been able to fight him off? Or would you even want to? I mean we all know you're a hoe." Mika's foreign voice was suddenly beside Kim and she and Jack stared at the small girl shocked; they'd never heard her speak so boldly before.

"Excuse me!" Samantha gasped stepping up to Mika and suddenly Jerry stood before her, his face more serious than anybody was used to seeing.

"You're a little close there Sam." He said using his body to push the girl back and away from his girlfriend. "Maybe you need to learn the definition of the words personal space and respect."

Samantha stared at the four of them, her nostrils were flaring and her fists were shaking with anger but she grunted and stomped away, her friends following closely behind.

Jack looked after her for a second before looking back at Kim; she was staring up at him, a genuine smile on her lips. His eyes stopped there, her lips, he'd gotten to kiss her in school a few times since they'd returned, but he realized he'd never really let the others know they were together.

He held onto her chin and tilted her face up to his, a smile on his face as he heard the murmuring around them and closed his lips over hers. He could hear gasps around them but he didn't care, not when Kim had her arms around his neck and was kissing him back so deliciously. It took too much effort to pull away from her, and even more effort not to return to her when her eyes were clouded with lust.

"Thank you Jack." She whispered, causing Jack to smile and take her hand in his, walking her towards their regular lunch table, the food forgotten.

"You're welcome." He smiled sitting beside her. Kim turned to Jerry and Mika and smiled thanking them as well, and the couple just shrugged, Jerry's arm draping around Mika's shoulders and pulling her into his chest.

"You shouldn't be around those girls." Jerry whispered to his girlfriend as Jack and Kim fell into a discussion about his chemistry grade. "You shouldn't go blurting things like that out either." He sighed.

Mika smiled, leaning up and placing a kiss on his chin, everybody seemed to think Jerry was an idiot, and he even acted it out sometimes, but she knew he was bright.

"Jerry, Kim's my friend; I wasn't just going to stand by while they ganged up on her." She smiled at him.

"I know Mika just," he paused lifting her chin up to look her in the eye "just be careful, I don't want them to hurt you. I know you can take of yourself but please just be careful alright; for me." He finished, his lips landing over hers roughly and Mika sighed kissing him back.

Her boyfriend was so over protective.

**A/N: Well this took longer to upload then I thought. I'm sorry you guys, but if it makes anybody feel better I'm not sick anymore! Finally huh! Any way, I hope you liked that last bit of Jerry and Mika, they're adorable. Please review and I promise I'll try to get the next chapter up faster. Love ya!**


	8. Oh love

**A/N: Hi guys, well I'm sorry this is so late, but things have been going on and it's kinda hard for me to write anything cute and fluffy when I'm suffering from my own broken heart. But I guess we've about reached that point in the story where stuff has to happen. I hope you guys like it and again I'm sorry for the time you had to wait.**

**Chapter 8: Oh Love**

_Flashback…_

_His face hurt, his nose was perhaps what hurt the most. He cursed that damn Jack for doing this to him; nearly breaking every bone in his body as if he were putty. His fists descended harder on the punching bag before him, his doctor had warned against strenuous activity but he didn't give a damn he had to get stronger, and once he was stronger he had to get his revenge_.

..

..

Kim swung her legs back and forth, back and forth as she sat on the swing set in the park, her yellow sundress riding high above her knee with the wind as she moved gently with the breeze. She stared at the sunset, its golden and pink rays lighting the sky up like a sorbet, the birds flying up and towards their homes, perhaps towards some great adventure. She loved to stare at the world at this time; with almost childlike fascination she inhaled the fresh air, almost expecting to smell the sweetness of the colorful sky. Instead she inhaled something stronger, her eyes went wide as she felt something strong wrap around her shoulders and pull her back, a foul smelling rag smothering her mouth and nose, preventing her from screaming or fighting back. She caught a glimpse of unruly dark hair as her vision began to blur, and she tried to scream, she knew that hair, she knew that hair to well.

Frank.

..

..

Jack reached the park, his hands in his pockets as he strolled over to the swing set where he was supposed to meet Kim; he hated not being able to walk with her, but his mother had neededhis help, and thankfully Kim had understood. A smile touched his lips as he thought of her, Kim was perfection to him, truly she was. He sat on one of the swings his shaggy hair gently ruffled by the wind and he grunted, he needed to cut it and soon.

His eyes darted around the park in search of his girlfriend, she should have been there by now, and he was beginning to worry. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, sending her a quick text before beginning to swing a little in the seat. It was nearly 7:30 and she still hadn't replied and Jack frowned; this was not normal behavior.

He dialed her number a few times, repeatedly getting her voicemail and he began to panic. Why wouldn't she answer him? Was she in trouble? What the hell was happening? He dialed her once again and he frowned when he heard something on the floor a few feet away from him; it sounded to familiar for his liking and when he reached it he understood why. Kim's phone lay in the dirt, a picture of him and his name flashing as it vibrated with his incoming call.

He picked it up, a sense of pure dread over taking him. What the hell happened?

..

..

Her head hurt, her lungs ached, he wanted to cough but there was something dry inside her mouth. She tried to open her eyes but those were covered with a cloth, she tried to move her hands but realized they'd been tied behind her back. Her heart was beating fast and she couldn't help the shiver that ran up her spine when she felt the cold wet floor beneath her legs and thighs.

She realized she was sitting against the corner of a wall and that too chilled her shoulders and back where she pressed against it. Her ears burned red when she realized she sat mostly naked, covered only by the thin material of her bra and panties.

"Good morning Kimberly." A voice she'd grown to hate greeted her and again she shivered. "Oh is the little princess cold?" She felt his hand land on her bare thigh, inching upwards slowly and causing her goose bumps; it snaked between her thighs and quickly she clamped them shut, his hand retreating as he chuckled.

"I thought we were friends Kim." He laughed pulling the blind fold off her eyes. She blinked a couple of times, trying to adjust to the light before her eyes landed on him at last.

Frank.

He stood before her smiling wide, his unruly hair was even more unkempt and she noticed how much bigger he seemed to have gotten; his shoulders were broader and Kim swore his arms were stronger. But she didn't understand how that could be, it'd only been a few weeks since what happened, he couldn't have put on so much muscle in such a short time could he?

"Surprised? I bet you are. This is what non stop training and exercise gets you Kim, a body ready to kill." He smirked kneeling before her, his hands splayed flat on top of both her thighs as he leaned into her, his lips grazing her ear as he whispered "I'm going to show you what this new body can do Kim."

He pulled himself away from her, his hand raising from her thigh and landing softly on her cheek, turning her to face him as he smiled.

"I'll be back in a little bit, try to be a good girl until then and I might bring you back a treat." His eyes shone with mischief as he stood and walked away from her, ignoring her muffled cries for him to stop and release her.

..

..

"Where the hell is she Randy?" Jack shouted his fist balled into said boy's shirt as he held him against the wall, his feet nearly dangling. Randy shook with fear, he'd never seen Jack so angry in the entire time that they'd known each other; sure he'd seen him argue with Frank but that had been about it.

"I don't know man I swear!" he shouted "I haven't even seen Frank since you messed him up when he tried to get Kim in the showers. I swear Jack I don't know where she is. Let me go, please bro, come on just let me go." He pleaded and Jack grunted, releasing him and taking a step away. He stared at the boy before him, trying desperately not to shake with fear and he grunted; this wasn't him. He slapped his hand over Randy's shoulder, causing the boy to jump in surprise.

"I'm sorry Randy." Jack whispered "Really I am I shouldn't be taking my anger out on you, I just need to find her." He sighed releasing his shoulder and running that hand through his long hair. He was almost shaking with anger, anticipation and fear. He didn't know what he'd do if he didn't find her soon or if he found her and she was hurt.

He'd searched the dojo, her house, hell he'd even gone to the house of some of the girls she knew and she was nowhere to be found. Milton and the others were out looking for her too, and not even Mika had heard a word from her. Who could blame him for worrying?

"Jesus Jack, you look horrible." A smooth voice called from behind him and he froze, he knew that voice, that aura, that cocky demeanor. He turned to see his nemesis standing a few feet away, leaning against the walls of one of the buildings chewing on an apple.

"Frank." Jack growled stepping forward.

"That's my name." said boy gave him a toothy grin and Jack felt himself propel forward. "Now now Jack, take it easy or lil ol' Kim's gonna be in trouble." Frank warned and Jack forced his feet to stop before he could reach the boy; his fists shaking with rage.

"Damn it Frank where is she?" he growled through his teeth and Frank shrugged.

"She's alright for now." he smiled.

"Fuck Frank give her back to me damn it!" Jack shouted. He couldn't take knowing she was anywhere near Frank, and here the basterd was holding her captive somewhere.

"She isn't yours for me to return Jack!" he grunted shoving away from the wall and stepping up to the boy. "You ruined everything when you moved here, she was supposed to be with me!" he shouted, pushing Jack back against one of the buildings. "But if you want her so badly then keep her she's nothing but a whore anyway."

That was all Jack needed, his body reacted quickly and he took hold of Frank's hand, twisting his arm and flipping him over onto his back. Jack pressed a foot to his chest as he held onto his arm, keeping him from struggling just as he realized that there were police officers heading their way. His eyes widened when he saw the smirk on Frank's face before everything clicked; he'd set him up to look like he was attacking him, and he'dsucceeded.

The officers pulled him off of Frank, shoving him into the buildings wall and handcuffing him. He shouted for them to stop, he begged them to question Frank and find Kim, but they didn't listen, and he struggled against their hold. He heard the warning, he heard one of them telling him calm down otherwise they'd force him to, but he didn't listen, hell he couldn't hear anything past the blood rushing in his ears as his anger boiled. The last thing he saw was Frank's smirk before he was knocked unconscious.

..

..

She heard laughter, and quickly sat up, only then realizing she'd fallen asleep. Her back ached from being huddled against the corner for so long, her legs ached from lack of use, and she could barely feel her arms they were so numb.

There was more laughter and she quickly realized it was automated, probably coming from a TV set. She heard footsteps approach her before the blindfold was removed from her eyes once again and Frank's calm face looked back at her.

"Hey there Kim." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her up and away from the wall. She tried to stand on her own two feet but her knees gave out on her and she buckled, nearly hitting the floor before Frank caught her and scooped her up, sitting her on one of the chairs closest to him.

She looked around, only then realizing that there was nothing in the room but two chairs, a small table, and the TV she'd heard a few moments before. She couldn't make out much of anything seeing as it was so dark and she feared that she was in some warehouse in the outskirts of town.

"I'm going to undo your mouth gag, but only if you promise not to scream." Frank warned his hands fiddling with the cloth around her mouth. Kim nodded slowly, not understanding why he was untying her now. He freed her mouth and she quickly licked her dry aching lips, she'd spent too much time with her mouth like that, now it felt strange.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, setting a bowl of spaghetti and meatballs before her and undoing the ties that held her arms together. Kim couldn't comprehend this, he didn't even seem worried that she might escape if he released her; she stretched her arms above her head, wincing at the soreness before looking down at the plate of food.

"Relax Kim, if I wanted to kill you, trust me you'd be dead." He sighed, placing a fork next to her resting hand.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered, her throat was dry, and her voice sounded so strange.

"I'm not a bad guy Kim." He said taking the seat beside her. She stared at him confused, and then looked down at herself, she was half naked and tied up and he didn't think he was a bad guy?

"Frank, look at me," she whispered "look at the condition I'm in, you've tried to rape me once already and now you're holding me half naked and against my will in some desolate place; you really don't think you're a bad guy?"

"I just wanted you to understand Kim." He said calmly, his eyes portraying an emotion she couldn't understand.

"Understand what Frank? What was so important that you needed to kidnap me and hold me half naked?"

"I wanted you to understand how I felt every time you'd walk away from me." He whispered and she stared at him confused, she could hear sirens in the distance but she didn't pay them any attention, she was trying to understand what Frank meant.

"How did you feel Kim; while you were sitting there? Tell me, what did you feel?" He seemed too relaxed for her liking, and Kim wondered about his mental state. What the hell was going on?

"Alone." She heard herself reply and he nodded looking away from her as the sound of sirens perforated the silence.

"The police are here." She whispered and he nodded.

"I know, I called them." He replied looking back at her before he stood and came around to her side. "I'm sorry Kim." He whispered before his hand pulled back and descended roughly on her face, knocking her back and off the chair. She screamed as he sat on her, his weight crushing her and knocking the air out of her lungs as he repeatedly struck her.

She could feel nothing but pain as his fists crushed her nose and cheeks, his sobbing reached her ears, his apologies and then the screams before she heard nothing at all.

..

..


	9. Your Love is my Drug

**A/N: So I just realized I left you guys with a cliffhanger last chapter… May is very sorry lovelies! I'll try to make it up to you with this chapter, I hope you like it, I hope it flows, oh my I hope it explains some feelings. Any who review, I have to say they always make me smile, and I love you all for being so freggin patient with me, I'll try to upload more often now that I'm done with the prom ordeal but graduations in two weeks so I'll try to upload while I'm doing all of that too. I love you guys sooooo much you're all super amazing and seriously you make my day!**

**Chapter 9: Your Love Is My Drug**

..

..

She was beginning to tire of waking up in strange places with headaches, it was quickly becoming cliché. She blinked rapidly, the light just above her hurting her eyes and forcing her to squeeze them shut with a groan.

She heard a beeping noise beside her and a strange sense of déjà vu washed over her as she opened her eyes and realized she was in a hospital for the second time in only a few short weeks. She blinked her eyes quickly trying to adjust as a hand wrapped around one of hers' she jerked back turning to see Jack's mother sitting beside her, a sad smile on her face.

"Mrs. Brewer." She whispered shocked to see her of all people sitting at her bedside.

"How are you feeling Kim?" she asked. She looked so tired and Kim's stomach fell, she already knew what was going on without any need of an explanation. Something was wrong with Jack.

"Where is he?" Kim whispered staring her in the eye and Jack's mom shook her head, looking away for moment.

"He's in jail Kim." She whispered, her head coming to rest on the girls hand. "He was arrested last week for attacking that boy, Frank."

"Last week?" Kim questioned, and Jack's mother sighed, sitting up and looking her over.

"You've been in here for a week Kim, Frank beat you; don't you remember?" she asked taking hold of one of her hands gently, raising it enough for Kim to see her own bandaged fingers.

"I can't remember anything." She whispered, feeling a sudden pounding in her head. She raised her aching arms to her neck, massaging it softly as Jack's mother pressed a button beside her bed.

"You should rest Kim, we'll deal with it all when you're better." She whispered softly, and Kim thought she heard her voice catch. She didn't want her to cry, Kim loved Jack's mother, almost like if she were her own, and in a way she was, she was always there when her own mother was off on business.

She felt the pain her head begin to numb as her eyelids began to droop and she tried to fight it, tried to stay awake to at least keep her company, to speak, but nothing could fend off the darkness, and it quickly sent her into sleep.

..

..

Name: Jack Brewer

Age: 17 years

Height: 5'11

Weight: 165

Ethnicity: White

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Marks: Birth mark- right cheek

Tattoos: None

Gang Paraphernalia: None

..

Damn how he hated jail, or what ever the hell he was in, he'd been in the same freaking cell for a week worrying his head off about Kim and what ever was going on in Seaford. Milton had at least visited him to tell him they'd found Kim, but knowing she was in the hospital again because of Frank again pissed him off; what the hell was the guys deal? Why couldn't he just understand that Kim didn't want to be with him?

He grunted in frustration as he lay back on his cot, his hands resting behind his head as he closed his eyes, Kim's face the only thing playing behind his lids.

..

..

The doctors tended to his wounds; yes he'd been beaten by those cops, after they pulled him off of Kim. He had a busted lip, and a few bruises, but nothing to bad. He was under surveillance, they'd be taking him into custody once he was fully recovered, and he'd be charged with aggravated assault and kidnapping.

Still, he didn't care, he'd given up on his life long ago but as he thought over what he'd done he asked himself how he could've done the things he did. He nearly killed Kim, the girl he claimed to be in love with and why? Because he wanted to be happy with someone else.

Shouldn't her happiness have been enough for him to move forward? He sighed looking over to door to his hospital room, there were police guards stationed there, keeping watch and making sure he didn't run, but he wouldn't run, he had no where to go.

He inhaled deeply, looking around the room before looking out the window into the night sky, there were things he had to set right.

"Excuse me." He called to the officer, who turned to him, raising an eyebrow inquiring what the matter was. "I would like a pen and paper please. There are a few things I need to fix."

He looked back out the window as the officer turned to the nurse's station, and he sighed.

'Well Frank, today's the day you prove you really aren't a bad guy.'

..

..

"Wake up Brewer!" the portly police officer shouted slamming something onto Jack's door and stepping into the room.

"What the hell-" Jack muttered scratching his head and rolling his shoulders as he sat up, blinking rapidly to adjust to the light.

"Congratulations Brewer, you're being released today."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked frowning; surely he would have heard something about his release last night.

"I'm telling you you're free to go and you're wondering why?" the officer asked before he chuckled. "My you kids are a hoot these days; really you are, come on now son, let's get you out of here." He stepped forward and took hold of Jack's arm, hauling him off the bed and towards the door; all the while the boy stared at his back thoroughly confused.

..

..

Kim grunted as she limped out of the hospital, the stupid crutches only made it harder for her to move and she wished she could find Frank and beat his skull in for breaking her leg.

She walked slowly, trying her best to keep her mind from wandering to the one thing it always wandered to.

Jack.

His mother hadn't been at the hospital today, though she'd promised to pick her up and take her over to the prison to see him; but Kim wasn't upset in all honesty she was relieved, she didn't know how shed react to seeing him locked up for no reason other than trying to help her.

She stopped walking and turned her head up towards the sky, it was a bright blue day, the birds were singing and the breeze was ruffling her hair, tickling her legs, caressing her arms, kissing her face, but she felt none of it, because none of it was what she wanted to feel.

She wanted to feel Jack, she wanted him to hug her and tell her everything would be alright, she wanted his arms around her and his mouth over hers kissing away all of the pain. She just wanted to be a girl with her boyfriend, without having to deal with psycho paths bent on ruining her life and crippling herphysically, mentally and emotionally as well.

She resumed her walk, slowly, her mind was distracted and the last thing she wanted was to slam into someone and end up falling into their arms crying; yet when her eyes began to water she had to stop walking again.

She hated feeling so vulnerable, for Christ's sake she was Kim freaking Crawford! Nobody could compare to her, she was one in a million, and now she stood crying helplessly into someone's chest. Wait what? Who was hugging her?

She tried to look up but the person's arms were wrapped to tightly around her and as she pushed she suddenly realized that she recognized those arms, and that chest, and that scent.

Jack!

She looked up and saw his handsome face staring down at her and she felt her tears overflow as she dropped her crutches and clung to him, burying her head in his chest. Jack soothed her, his hands running up and down her back softly as she shook with tears, how long had it been since he'd last held her? Too long he was sure.

"Jack," she whispered and he smiled lifting her chin up to meet his face, he cleared a tear that fell down her cheek and frowned once he saw the bruise on her cheek.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as he kissed her bruised cheek.

"What for?" he asked pulling back to look her in the eye. She turned away from her, eyes downcast and he threaded the fingers of his left hand through her hair, forcing her to turn to him as his right arm stayed safely wrapped around her waist.

"Why are you sorry?" he asked again and she blushed, her lower lip quivering before she bit it.

"I'm sorry you went to jail because of me. I'm sorry you keep getting in trouble for me. Jack I'm just so sor-!" He cut her off, crushing his lips over hers and pulling her into him. She gasped into his mouth and he took advantage of the opportunity to line her tongue with his, kissing her until she was breathless and pushing for him to let her breathe.

When he did she inhaled buckets of air, her forehead coming to rest on his shoulder for a second before he pulled away, holding her face with both his hands and staring her in the eye.

"I don't care how many times I have to get in trouble to protect you, I will do it. Kim there is nothing more important to me than you and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you." His conviction burned in his eyes as he stared at her and she smiled trying desperately not to cry; when had she become so emotional?

"Come on, I'll walk you home." He whispered into her hair after pulling her into his chest. She was in such a fragile state, and he didn't blame her, not after everything that'd happened; hell he was scared to even touch her, but she just looked so close to breaking that he needed to keep his hands on her just to catch the pieces.

He kept her pace as she stumbled forward with the crutches before finding her pace and making her way down the road.

"How did you get out?" Kim asked as they rounded the few corners that would lead to her house. Jack sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets and scowling down at the sidewalk. He didn't say anything and Kim didn't push him, he'd speak when he was ready.

"I'll get it." He whispered once they reached her house, he bent to retrieve the spare key and unlocked the door, opening it wide for her to get inside. She thanked him and made her way into the living room, turning on the lights as she went.

"Where's your mom?" Jack asked, shutting the door and placing the key in the bowl by the door. Kim shrugged as she lay on her couch, placing the crutches on the floor beside her.

"Probably traveling for work again, I don't know I haven't heard from her in a while." She sighed, her eyes glazing over for a minute before she turned her attention to Jack who'd sat in front of her outstretched legs.

"Are you alright?" they both asked each other simultaneously and they both chuckled.

"I'm worried about you Jack." Kim whispered taking his hand in hers. He gave her a small crooked smile that made her heart falter as he leaned over her, his arms on either side of her head as he closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to hers for a fiery kiss. He took from her as if she were the water to quench his thirst, his tongue winning the battle with hers and mapping out the cavern of her mouth, leaving her light headed and needing more.

I love you Kim." He whispered once he pulled away, his hands held her head, his fingers tangled in her hair as he pulled her in for another mind blowing kiss. "I love you so much."

**A/N: I have to say, I'm kinda proud of my Kick scene up there, their just so cute, I can't handle it sometimes! I hope you guys liked, please review and I'll be posting the next chapter hopefully soon. Have I mentioned I love you guys? Really I do! I don't have friends who are into fan fiction (except one) so you guys help boost my confidence in my stories. I think there's only one more chapter to this, I'm not really sure what else to add so I guess it'll be ending soon :o whoa! Still it won't be my only Kickin' It fic, you guys are super amazing and there's no way I'd leave this couple alone; although hopefully if I write another multi chapter story it wont take me and entire week to upload a chapter! Ok, long authors note, sorry about that. Review lovelies I love you all!**


	10. Love Me Like You Do

**Chapter 10: Love Me Like You Do**

It'd been four weeks since Kim was released from the hospital and Jack had been let out of prison. Kim was growing increasing agitated with the cast on her leg and Jack's endless teasing, though a quick kiss would calm her down, she still wished to have the darn thing removed, she was sure her leg was fine by now.

Jack hadn't left her side those entire four weeks, he'd stayed over as often as he could and when his mom didn't allow him to go over he'd stay on the phone with her all night until she fell asleep.

Frank confessed to having set Jack up to look like he was attacking him, and the charges were dropped; Frank on the other hand was currently awaiting trial for aggravated assault towards Kim and kidnapping charges, not to mention breaking and entering in the building where he'd kept her.

..

..

Kim sat on her beg finally being able to tuck her freed leg beneath her bottom; she'd marched into her doctors office and demanded to have the cast removed, and thankfully the doctor relented –although he did tell her to be careful around wet areas– so she was beyond excited to finally be able to move without the need for those arm numbing crutches.

The banging on her front door frightened her as she ran down the stairs to find a very distressed looking Mika panting at her door.

"Kim!" she shouted wrapping her arms around the girl and pulling her outside. "It's Jack! He needs help Kim please!" she shouted and Kim's heart nearly stopped before she bolted down the street to her boyfriend's house. She thanked God they lived so close to each other.

When she reached his house and burst through the front door she expected to see him fighting off ninjas or a burglar or something that might require her help instead she saw nothing but his living room.

"Jack." She called stepping into his house, there was no response and she frowned stepping further into the house, things were getting to strange for her liking. "Jack." She called out again, making her way up the stairs to his room.

She knocked on his door twice, to at least warn him, less she walk in and catch him in a compromising position; when she didn't hear anything she pushed the door open slowly and gasped at the sight before her.

Jacks bed was littered with rose petals, and his room was illuminated dimly by candle light, his shades were drawn to give the effect of night time and she could smell lavender in the air. She stepped forward slowly, looking around for her over romantic boyfriend when she felt his hands on her hips from behind.

"Hello hello." He whispered in her ear and she shivered at his sensual voice. He pulled her hair over one shoulder and placed a kiss on her neck, his hands skimming up and down her arms slowly, the contact causing her skin to goose and a shiver to race up her spine.

"Are you cold Kim?" he asked his arm wrapping around her waist and pulling her body closer to his, as he bit her ear playfully, she had no idea how arousing that could be until she felt it send shivers down to her very core.

"Well?" he asked his tongue running down her neck and causing her breathing to speed.

"What?" she managed to breathe and he chuckled against her neck, turning her to face him and burying his fingers in her hair and pulling her closer to him, his lips a hairsbreadth away from hers as he repeated his question for the third time.

"Yes." She whispered, goose bumps rising on her skin as if to second her response, and Jack smiled pulling away enough to pull her shirt over her head.

"Let's fix that then." He whispered, taking her lips in a deep kiss as he led her to the bed.

..

..

They lay beside each other, her legs tangled with his and her head resting on his chest, he had his fingers buried in her hair, his finger tips massaging her scalp and lulling her to sleep.

"Kim," he whispered when she yawned and snuggled closer to him.

"Hmm." Was all she answered and he chuckled placing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Happy birthday." He whispered and she looked up at him, her eyes wide as she realized today was indeed her birthday. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tighter hug and pressing her lips over his.

"I love you so much Jack Brewer." She smiled and he smiledback.

"And I love you Kim Crawford, more than you will ever know."

**The End**

**A/N: *sheds tears* T~T Well there you have it, the end of this little thing what ever the heck it was. I hope you guys like that little fluffy ending, I didn't go to into detail with the sex because, well, I have my reasons! Any who, I take that since she's been through so much she forgot her birthday and this is Jacks way of celebrating (I love romantic Jack). That last line just killed me and I hope you all loved it as much as I did, (the entire fic not just the last line) thank you guys so much for keeping up with me and this fic, and no worries I'll be back soon. PM me if you want me to write anything for you, I'll be glad to do it. Love you guys, tell me what you think! Love ya lots! IchiMay.**


End file.
